Moonstar's Prophecy
by jayfeatherrulz
Summary: When the Clans are forced to move again, they encounter many other Clans and are forced to share territory. The biggest Clan, MoonClan, is full of secrets, lies and traitors. Moonstar is worried that his Clan will fall apart, and not even StarClan can help him.
1. Characters

MoonClan

Leader:

Moonstar- black and white tom with a white chest gray stripes multicolored eyes

Deputy:

Willowtail- light brown she-cat with golden flecks and hazel eyes

Medicine Cat:

Echomist- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swanfeather- white she-cat green eyes

Warriors:

Eagleclaw- brown tom with a white muzzle and white ears and amber eyes

Arcticrain- light gray she-cat with white spots light blue eyes

Shadowclaw- black she-cat amber eyes

Moondust- gray tom with light brown flecks gray eyes

Nightfur- black tabby tom dark brown eyes

Ambertail- golden she-cat amber eyes

Moonspirit- dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes blue eyes

Snowpelt- white tom with light blue eyes

Duskpelt- gray tom with brown splotches green eyes

Arcticfur- white she-cat with a light gray tipped tail green eyes

Leafpelt- light brown she-cat with dark leaf-like patterns green eyes

Solarclaw- yellow tom hazel eyes

Darkstorm- black tom with dark gray paws blue eyes

Blackfur- black she-cat green eyes

Blackwolf- big black tabby tom amber eyes

Arcticflame- white she-cat with a flame-like design around right eye blue eyes

Moonheart- dark gray tom with black stripes and a white chest green eyes

Hollowfur- gray tom with darker gray splotches blue eyes

Icefur- white she-cat with light gray flecks green eyes

Mossflower- light brown she-cat with curly fur hazel eyes

Fireclaw- ginger tom with long claws amber eyes

Shadowpelt- dark brown tom with black ears amber eyes

Fox- russet colored she-cat amber eyes former rouge

Starlight- dark brown she-cat with yellow spots green eyes

Icefoot- silver she-cat with white feet blue eyes

Redpelt- ginger tom green eyes

Moonlight- foggy colored tom amber eyes

Darkfang- black tom long sharp teeth orange eyes

Blossomfur- brown she-cat with ginger splotches

Gingersplash- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Lunarmoon- silver-white she-cat blue eyes

Darkheart- black and gray tabby tom amber eyes

Spiritclaw- white tabby she-cat green eyes

Foxhook- ginger and gold tom hazel eyes

Cloverpelt- white she-cat with brown patches in the shape of a clover green eyes

Silverleaf- silver she-cat blue eyes

Icypelt- white and silver she-cat blue eyes

Shadowfall- black and dark brown tom amber eyes

Leo- yellow and black tabby tom violet eyes

Moonwillow- gray and white she-cat

Moongem- black tom amber eyes

Tigerflame- tabby and ginger tom green eyes

Ravens Cry- black tom violet eyes

Silvershard- silver and white tom green eyes

Hollyleaf- back and ginger she-cat blue eyes

Frostbite- white tom amber eyes

Whitespot- gray she-cat with a white spot on her eye green eyes

Greyheart- gray she-cat amber eyes

Mossclaw- brown and black tom blue eyes

Sandpelt- yellow and ginger tom blue eyes

Blackheart- black and white tom amber eyes

Winterclaw- white tom amber eyes

Angelheart- white and silver she-cat blue eyes

Bluelightning- blueish tom green eyes

Glowingheart- yellow she-cat hazel eyes

Stormberry- gray and ginger she-cat blue eyes

Slicktail- sleek yellow and brown tom

Apprentices

Redpaw- ginger she-cat green eyes

Mistpaw- silver tom green eyes

Firepaw- ginger tom blue eyes

Daredevil- ginger tom yellow eyes

Flowerpaw- yellow she-cat with white splotches hazel eyes

Cometpaw- light gray tom grey eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat green eyes

Nightpaw- black tom brown eyes

Midnightpaw- black tortoiseshell blue eyes

Lonepaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw- silver and brown she-cat hazel eyes

Crimsonpaw- russet-colored tom green eyes

Whisperpaw- white and gray tom blue eyes

Crystalpaw- white and silver she-cat blue eyes

Kits:

Dustkit- light brown tom blue eyes

Darkkit- dark brown she-kit blue eyes

Tigerkit- dark tabby tom amber eyes

Snowkit- white tom amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Nightstar yowled for quiet and the Gathering began. Bluestar spoke first. "Cats of StarClan! We have moved yet again, but will this home be good for the Clans? Not only have they brought three other Clans with them, but the territory is already infested with nine other Clans! How shall we deal with this?"

The cats in the clearing started shouting. "Chase them out!" "Make them join our Clans!" Leopardstar flicked her tail and the clearing went silent.

A handsome ginger tom stood up. "Why should we do any of those things? They gave us the middle of their territory. We should be grateful. We should befriend them, learn to trust them. We have already recruited members from other StarClan's!" Dead silence. "Firestar," Sunstar meowed. "You have always shown courage. But these other Clans didn't look very friendly. The group that call themselves MoonClan, is the largest Clan I have ever seen. They could pose as a threat.

Fogstar from MistClan bared his teeth. "My Clan is sure to suffer from lack of territory." Treetail from MoonClan snorted. "Then move your territory into the outlands." Heatherstar looked down upon the cats in the clearing. "I believe this Gathering is over,'" she said with a flick of her tail. Cedarstar rolled his eyes. As soon as everyone was out of the clearing, Pinestar spoke. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Raggedstar snickered. Lionstar glared at him.

Bluestar nodded. "I, too sense something wrong. There is a prophecy." She looked at Treetail. "It's about MoonClan." Treetail looked concerned. Birchstar flattened his ears. "Moonstar will have to endure much more pain in his future. We can only hope he sorts it out."


	3. Welcome to MoonClan

Moonstar flicked his ear angrily. "No! That hunting technique will not fool a mouse," he meowed. "Your posture is wrong and your tail is trembling." Midnightpaw plopped down on the ground.

"You're working me too hard!" she complained. "My posture isn't right because my paws ache from battle training!" Moonstar sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I'm just trying to make you the best warrior you can be." She rested her head on her paws. "I can't be the best warrior if my paws are aching all the time!" she joked. Moonstar purred. "Let's go back to camp. Willowtail is expecting us." Midnightpaw nodded. They made their way across the rocky territory without any problems. They walked into camp to see Willowtail organizing patrols. "Nightfur, Snowpelt, Moonspirit, and Leafpelt, go hunt in the outland border. Ambertail, Arcticflame, Redpelt, and Gingersplash, go hunt in the cave. There might be some bats there."

Moonstar motioned with his tail for Willowtail to follow. "Go gossip with your friends," he mewed to Midnightpaw. She snorted. "We don't gossip!" He butted her lightly with his head. "Do too!" and stalked off. He trotted into his den with Willowtail waiting inside. He settled onto his nest. "You should give Eagleclaw more patrols," he meowed. "Sitting around doing nothing will only make the grief worse."

She sighed. "I know. I just don't want to overwork him." Moonstar looked at her with sympathy. "Falconpool's death was hard on all of us," he mewed. "But everyone else has gotten along fine. We all still grieve. But even Midnightpaw has moved on." She stood up. "Is that all?" he nodded and she stalked out of the den. Moonstar laid on his side, back facing the door. Falconpool had been a great cat and the most loyal medicine cat a Clan could ask for. His death made a real impact on the Clan. Especially Eagleclaw, who had been his littermate. Midnightpaw, their younger sister, was devastated as well, but got over it quickly. Eagleclaw still just sits in his den, refusing to talk to anyone, even his mate Shadowclaw. Moonstar sighed. _We have both suffered,_ he thought.


	4. The Prophecy

Moonstar fidgeted in his sleep. He was in a dark place, with hardly any light. He looked around. There were trees, but he couldn't see anything else in the darkness. Then, something glittered. A ball of glittery stuff was floating in front of him. After a few moments, a cat stepped out. Moonstar gasped.

"Treetail?" the elderly she-cat purred. "Greetings, Moonstar," she mewed. "Welcome to StarClan." He looked around, and glittery cats were all around him. He looked at Treetail in confusion. "Am I dead?" She rested her tail on Moonstar's shoulder.

"No young one. This is much more serious." He bristled. Treetail continued. "There is a prophecy," she started. " _Liars and traitors will rise against the Clan and cause great destruction. Beware the secrets you might uncover._ " Moonstar's eyes widened. His shoulder fur rose. "Are you saying cats in MoonClan _disloyal_?" Treetail's eyes brimmed with sadness. Moonstar was furious. "I won't believe it! My Clan is loyal."

Treetail sighed. "If you wish to believe that, then you shall suffer more than necessary." She turned and stalked into the darkness. Moonstar was full of confusion. He did not believe any of his cats could be traitors or liars. His heart was pounding.

He woke up as the sun was just making its was inside his den. He sat there for a long while, thinking about the prophecy. _I must discuss this with Echomist. She might have some answers._ Standing up, he blinked when the sun hit his eyes. Stretching, he made his way to the medicine cat den.


	5. Consultation

**I'm sorry I don't make longer chapters. I get caught up in life (boring). I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

"Strange," Echomist mewed. "We shouldn't be getting a prophecy yet. We only just started with the Clan." She was right, but considering the size of MoonClan, a prophecy can come as early as it wants.

"What do you think the prophecy means?" Moonstar asked her. She sighed and looked up from her sorting. "I think you already know what it means." Moonstar bristled.

"Your acting just like Treetail! I will not believe any cat in MoonClan is disloyal!" Echomist sighed again and went back to sorting. "It doesn't matter if you believe now. You will see when the time comes. Now if you'll excuse me, Cometpaw was a thorn."

Moonstar hissed in frustration. He didn't want a prophecy for his Clan. He didn't want liars or traitors, or secrets worse than eating an extra mouse. He wasn't ready.

He made his way to the nursery and poked his head inside. Seeing Icefoot and the kits made him calmer. "Hello Moonstar," His mate purred. The kits squirmed. He licked her ear. "The kits are getting bigger every day. They'll open their eyes soon." Amusement lit her gaze. "And then they can chase you around all day and bug you. You'll be doing my job for me!"

Moonstar snickered. "Snowkit seems a lot weaker than Tigerkit," Icefoot meowed. "He'll need a strong mentor." Every cat needs a strong mentor. It's how they become powerful. But Snowkit did seem weaker than the other kits in the nursery, except for Flower, a loner kit found abandoned at the edge of the outlands border. She was skinny as a twig and her head looked too big for her body. Moonstar was worried about her, as was every other she-cat in the Clan.

"I'll give him to Hollowfur," he mewed, thinking of the strong warrior. He would definitely give Snowkit the courage of going into battle. Hollowfur used to be a loner, as almost everyone else here was. Darkkit and Dustkit had been born here as the first ever real MoonClan cats. The two sibling were always getting into trouble. Moonstar admired their curiosity, and didn't punish them with anything but a scolding. They played with Flower sometimes, but it was usually just a game of moss ball. And they kept the moss in the nursery. Which they never do when playing without Flower.

"I must go," Moonstar mewed to his mate. Icefoot nodded and started grooming Snowkit. Moonstar stepped out of the nursery and felt and icy blast. It had started snowing! Hard, by the looks of it. And the feel. And smell. And sound...

Moonstar pushed himself towards the shelter of his den, until he remembered something and push himself towards the warrior's den. When he got inside, he looked for Eagleclaw, who was, as always, in his nest.

"Eagleclaw." The brown tom looked up. "I need you on more patrols. Or just patrols in general. I talked to Willowtail about it and she agrees. Stop moping around and work for the Clan." Eagleclaw nodded and pushed himself to his feet. Moonstar raised a paw to stop him. "Not right now. There's a huge blizzard and I don't want anyone going out today." Eagleclaw nodded again and laid back down.

Moonstar push himself through the snow, which had gotten unnaturally deeper, and stalked into his den. Grateful for the warmth of his nest, he settled down and went to sleep.


	6. The Gathering

Moonstar flicked his tail, and descended down the slope to the Gathering. The Great Hill was gleaming in the moonlight. Ten of the Clans were already there, including MoonClan. Six more Clans to go.

Swanfeather, Echomist, and Redpaw sat next to the medicine cats.

Willowtail sat at the base of the rocky hill.

Silverleaf went straight towards a mottled WindClan tom.

Moonstar narrowed his eyes. If the prophecy was true, he would have to watch all his Clanmates closely.

He had brought more than half the Clan this time, due to the battle with MistClan, he wanted them to seem strong and healing without troubles. All of the apprentices were here.

Flower had been made an apprentice and was now Flowerpaw. The apprentices from all the Clans that were there were huddled in a circle, probably discussing battles or hunting skills. _Gossip,_ thought Moonstar with a snort of amusement.

Eagleclaw was sitting close his mate, Shadowclaw, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

Moonstar looked towards the medicine cats. The other Clan's medicine cats' eyes were full of sadness. _Must be telling them about Falconpool,_ Moonstar thought with sadness.

Hollowfur was sitting by himself, head high.

Blackwolf and Blackfur were talking together, peeking over their shoulders every once in a while. Moonstar jumped when a tail landed on his shoulder.

"The other Clans are here Moonstar," Crimsonstar meowed. "The Gathering is about to begin." Moonstar nodded and looked at the other Clan leaders. "Are we ready to start?" Sunstar asked ( **no not Sunstar from ThunderClan. It's a different Sunstar. From SunClan)** When the other Clan leaders nodded, Hollowstar yowled and the clearing became quiet. **I am going to try and put every Clan in the Gathering so you know what's going on in other Clans.**

A brown and white tom stood up. "I have sad news," he meowed. "Onestar is now hunting with StarClan." The cats in the clearing bowed their heads. "I am now Harestar of WindClan." The cats started chanting his name. When it got quiet, he said one last thing. "Other than that, the hunting has been great for WindClan, and we are ready for anything," with that, he sat down.

Uneasy murmurs spread across the clearing. Bramblestar stood next, and the clearing slowly became silent. "Hunting is well with ThunderClan. We have smelled some traces of fox within the territory, and it seemed to go past the border into NatureClan. Be aware of that," he said nodding to Willowstar, and sat down.

A black tom stood up. "We have sad news as well," he began. "Mistystar has died of greencough. She hunts with our ancestors now." The cats in the clearing bowed their heads again. "I'm now Reedstar," not wishing to say more, he sat down.

Rowanstar stood next. "We have had a badger in our territory. We chased it off into MistClan, but it seemed to not want anything to do with the Clans anymore. I think it went into the outlands. But all the while, be aware," he said, looking at Hollowstar. Then he sat.

Sunstar spoke next. "Nothing too bad is happening in SunClan," he mewed. "We have a new litter of kits, born to Ashtail." Meows of congratulations echoed from below. Moonstar was becoming quite bored, so he stood up next. "Falconpool has died from the attack from MistClan," he mewed, glaring at Bonetail, the deputy who had killed Falconpool. "Eagleclaw and Midnightpaw are getting along fine though. We have a new apprentice, Flowerpaw." The cats started chanting her name, except MistClan. Flowerpaw gave her chest an embarrassed lick. She looked at Moonstar, who gave her an encouraging nod. The chanting died down, and Moonstar sat.

The rest of the Gathering was quite boring. All news about hunting, or new kits or apprentices or warriors. Moonstar was quite relieved when Lightstar called the Gathering to an end. Jumping down from the hill, Flowerpaw dashed toward him. "Why did you embarrass me like that?" she mewed in her tiny voice. Moonstar purred in amusement. "I have to do that for all new apprentices," he meowed. Looking confused. Flowerpaw ran off to walk next to her mentor, Snowpelt. Checking to see if everyone is with the Clan, he sped into the territory, his Clan following closely behind.

Moonstar felt relaxed, comfortable that his Clan was following with such grace. _This is what leading a Clan feels like!_ He thought to himself. He was proud to be the leader of this Clan. They were many. And they were strong.


	7. The Ceremony

**Thank you so much everyone for reading this! So far, there has been a total of 141 views! I'm hoping you enjoy it.**

The next day, it had started to snow lightly. Moonstar knew this would be the last snow of the winter, and spring would come again. Hunting was poor, but it was enough.

Moonstar jumped onto High Ledge and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Darkkit and Dustkit scampered out of the nursery, the rest of the Clan coming more slowly.

"Today we have two new apprentices," he announced. Excited murmurs rippled among the cats. "Darkkit, Dustkit, please step forward." The two kits stalked proudly in front of the High Ledge, heads high.

"Dustkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Fox," he said, motioning towards the former loner. Fox had refused to take on a warrior name, as had Leo and Raven's Cry. Dustpaw skipped in excitement and rushed forward to touch noses with his new mentor. "Darkkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Bluelightning," he said, motioning towards his brother. Darkpaw looked surprised that she had been given the honor to train with her leaders' brother, and walked slowly toward him.

Touching noses, Moonstar heard him whisper, "It's okay, I won't claw you to death." Darkpaw seemed to relax a bit.

Whitespot, Moonstar's sister, bounded to Moonstar when he had jumped down from High Ledge. "Why did you pick him instead?" she asked him. Moonstar shrugged. "Darkpaw has the same bodily build as Bluelightning. She'll train better if she's with a cat with similar skills." Whitespot looked slightly crushed, and walked away.

Then Fox stalked toward him. "You shouldn't have chosen me," she growled. "I can tell some of the cats here don't trust me." Moonstar snorted. "Then they need to get over it. You have been in the Clan long enough for you to show true loyalty. If they can't see that, then I will have a talk to anyone who tries to cause trouble." Fox tilted her head, surprised by the fierceness in his tone. "I could tell you were about to choose Slicktail," she murmured. "Maybe he would have been the better choice." Moonstar rested his tail on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be a fine mentor," he said. She shrugged and stalked away.

Fox couldn't be a traitor. She was loyal to MoonClan through and through, and she would die for any of her Clanmates. _Then who could it be?_ Surveying his Clan, he saw Darkfang slip through the secret tunnel behind the nursery, and disappear.


	8. CaveClan's battle

**I'm going to try and make this chapter longer than other ones. Just because I think my chapters are getting too short.** Moonstar was patrolling with his littermates. Everything was quiet. Coming close to the CaveClan hole, Whitespot put a border marking on a bush.

There was a series of tunnels that spread underneath all the territories. There are two exit holes in each territory, so if the tunnels ever flood, they have multiple ways out. They have some aboveground territory, but only a slim clearing where they catch squirrels and mice.

Moonstar heard footsteps patter underneath him, and a black CaveClan tom burst out of the tunnel. "Moonstar!" he gasped. "Our Clan is under attack! BloodClan cats everywhere!" Moonstar looked at Bluelightning in bewilderment.

Honeystar was a calm and gentle cat, good for leading BloodClan after all the horrible stories he was told about. Moonstar couldn't believe she would ever do anything like this.

"What tunnel?" Moonstar asked him. "Every tunnel!" the black tom said. "They're everywhere!" Whitespot put her tail on his shoulder. "Follow us. We'll help you." Racing back to camp, Moonstar felt a rush of panic. His cats had still been recovering from MistClan's attack. Will they be able to help CaveClan?

They burst into camp. Mossflower, who had been on guard, fell back in surprise. Moonstar leapt onto the High Ledge, and yowled for a Clan meeting. "Cats of MoonClan," he said when all the cats were gathered. "CaveClan is under attack. We must gather a patrol to help them." Eagleclaw stood up. "I'll go," he mewed. Moonstar was surprised he had volunteered. He nodded and said, "Okay. Moonlight, Blossomfur, Gingersplash, Stormberry, Icefur, Leafpelt, Leo, Hollyleaf, **no not** _ **the**_ **Hollyleaf. It's a different one** and Shadowpelt, you will all go, including me." Moonstar jumped down from High Ledge and waited by the camp entry tunnel.

The camp was a small cave at the base of a mountain. MoonClan territory was a very rocky terrain, but mice always made their nests in the rocky crevices. When all the cats he had called were gathered around him, he ran out of the camp, with the black tom in front. When they had reached the CaveClan tunnel hole, the black tom turned to the MoonClan cats.

"This tunnel is very small," he mewed. "We will have to walk in a straight line. Put your tail on the shoulder of the cat behind you. The tunnels branch off in many directions. Follow me and you won't get lost." Putting his tail on Moonstar shoulder, he marched into the darkness. With no choice but to follow, they all did the same.

Moonstar heard yowling when he was three tail lengths into the tunnel. The black tom started running, and his tail momentarily left Moonstar's shoulder. Soon they were all in a dimly lit cave. Pandemonium broke out between BloodClan cats and MoonClan cats. Everyone was thrown into battle. A ginger she-cat leapt onto Moonstar, her claws digging into his back. He let out a screech and flipped over, squashing the BloodClan cat with his weight. **I'm not saying he's fat. I'm just saying he's heavier than the she-cat.**

The she-cat tried squirming out, but Moonstar flipped back over and dug his claws into the she-cats belly. She screeched when blood started dripping out of her wound. He let go of her, and she ran off into one of the tunnels. Moonstar looked at the chaos.

Stormberry was fending off three BloodClan toms.

Moonlight was battling it out with a brown she-cat. Eagleclaw was fighting any BloodClan cat that got in his way.

Icefur was going all out with a she-cat and a tom.

Leafpelt was lying still at the edge of the battle. When a BloodClan cat came to sniff at her, she sprang up, jumping onto the cats back, and ripping out clumps of his fur. The tom screeched and tried shaking her off, but she held on tightly.

Shadowpelt, Blossomfur, and Leo were nowhere to be seen.

Moonstar had enough of this. "Enough!" he yowled. The battling broke apart, and everyone was looking at Moonstar. "This is a battle not meant to be fought! BloodClan, you will leave now." Grudgingly, the cats began separating.

The MoonClan cats limped to Moonstar. "Where's Blossomfur?" he mewed. Moonlight shrugged. "I saw her chasing a BloodClan cat down one of the tunnels," he mewed. Moonstar bristled. "She could get lost!" he hissed. He ran up to Stonestar. "One of our cats has gotten lost down one of your tunnels," he mewed. Stonestar nodded. "Darkeye," he called. The black tom bounded forward. "Yes Stonestar?" he mewed. "One of the MoonClan cats have gotten lost down a tunnel. Find her and escort them all to their territory." Darkeye nodded.

Sniffing around, he called, "I think I can smell her." He ran into one of the tunnels. For what felt like an eternity, he finally came out, with Blossomfur behind him. She was looking scared, her pupils dilated. She scrambled to her Clan. Darkeye led them down the slim tunnel, all in single file, all with tails on their shoulders. In a few moments, they were back in their territory, heading down to camp. Blossomfur walked next to Moonstar.

"Thanks for sending someone for me," she mewed. "I thought I would die down there." Moonstar nodded. "Hopefully we won't have to do that again," he mewed. He inspected his Clanmates.

Eagleclaw had a scratch down his white muzzle, his tail tip missing, and other scratches.

Blossomfur looked somewhat unharmed, except for a few scratches on her flank.

Gingersplash was limping, having sprained her paw when she jammed it on a rock.

Moonlight was looking tired, with a scratch over his eye that was sure to leave a scar. Stormberry had her ear tip missing, and a long scratch on her hind leg.

Icefur had some minor scrapes and bruises.

Leafpelt was looking triumphant from her attack with the BloodClan tom, and had a torn ear.

Leo had no visible injuries, but was limping.

Hollyleaf didn't have any injuries at all.

Shadowpelt was panting, her belly bleeding heavily.

They soon got into camp, where Redpaw, Swanfeather, and Echomist got busy treating them. Moonstar had been so worried about his Clanmates, he forgot to look at himself.

Blood was dripping into his eye from his newly torn ear. His other ear, which was permanently folded over, had a scratch on the inside. His pelt had clumps of fur missing, and long scratches on his spine. Swanfeather hurried over to him, a clump of herbs in her jaws. Moonstar shook his head. "Not until everyone else is treated," he mewed.

Maybe he shouldn't have brought so many cats. Maybe he should have brought more. Moonstar's brain was piling up with accusations at himself, and uncertainty, he didn't notice when Echomist started treating his wounds. Only when he felt the sharp sting of the poultices on his wounds, did he realize that Echomist was there.

"I hear you sent my helper away," she mewed. Moonstar shrugged. "I wanted the rest of the patrol to be treated first," he retorted. She didn't look up from applying the cobwebs. "You're just as important as any other warrior here, if not more," she said. "Accept the help from you medicine cats." She treated Moonstar's ears, and stalked off to help Leo.

 _Accept the help._ Echomist's words rang in his ears. Then he remembered something. _Darkfang hasn't come back!_


	9. Darkfang's Secret

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my story. I've been really, really busy with school, and I've been trying to post stuff on my youtube channel. But, I'm back now! This chapter gives you a little inside scoop of what Darkfang was up to! Enjoy! (This will also be in first person)**

I narrowed my eyes. I had just slipped behind the nursery, and was carefully making my way across the desolate forest floor. My paws didn't make a single noise as I treaded on leaves and twigs. If Moonstar caught me doing this, I'd be banished for going into the Outlands.

MoonClan territory is one of the outer rim territories, meaning, we border the Outlands. The Outlands are unexplored territories in which cats never dare to cross. Except me. Well, I'm not going far from the border. Just to the cow-farm. At least, that's what Moo calls it.

Moo is an elderly tom, too weak to hunt for himself. His daughter, Hoof, was hunting for him, but then she had kits and has been too busy to care for her father. I've been helping them for the past moon.

I smelled the MoonClan scent marks, signaling the end of the territory. My heart thudded in my chest, like it does every time I cross the mark. I looked around warily, and slipped into the undergrowth. The cow-farm wasn't far from the border, like I said. Just a couple of fox lengths away. The scent of the forest and MoonClan scent markers almost completely cover up the scent.

I slowly stalked through the ferns, out into the open, where cows roamed and mooed, eating grass and making dirt everywhere. I quickly sprinted across the field, through the opening into the barn, and up on the ledge where Moo lives.

"Eh, look who finally came," the old tom rasped. "I've been waiting since sun high. You hurry and catch me somethin' now. I'm in the mood for thrush." With that, he rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep. I rolled my eyes. Thrushes aren't in these parts, oldie. I hopped down from the ledge.

"Hello, Darkfang!" I heard Hoof mew. "Darkfang's back!" Hoof's kit, Fuzzy, squealed excitedly. Her other kits, Flick and Grass, tumbled out from behind Hoof. I purred. "Don't overwork your mother, kits," I teased. "She might just feed you to the cows!" They all squealed and scattered. Hoof purred. "I'm gonna get you, little kittens!" she teased. She bounded off, searching for her kits.

I headed out of the barn, sprinted across the field, and into the Outland forest. Prey was everywhere. In no time, I had caught a mouse, a chaffinch, and a large squirrel. I raced back to the barn, jaw heavy with prey. Moo was grooming himself when I got back.

"No thrushes, eh? I guess this load will do," he meowed, gulping down the mouse. "You know, my daughter's kits are quite fond of you. You could stay here, and not go back to that dreaded place you call home." I looked at him in surprise. "I could never leave MoonClan. I'm happy where I am, and I enjoy catching food for you, without living here," I mewed. He looked at me, eyes full of wisdom. "Even if doing this is disobeying the warrior code?" I looked down at my paws. "The warrior code says to help cats who can't help themselves," I murmured. He narrowed his eyes. "You think I can't hunt for myself? I have been catching my own prey, before you were even born. If you think I can't care for myself, then you are mistaken."

I flattened my ears. "I think it's about time I left. The Clan will be wondering where I am." Moo snorted. "Too late, young'un. The sun's already settin'. You gotta spend the night here, or you'll get lost." I scowled. "My Clan will get suspicious! And there's nowhere for me to sleep," I snapped. He rolled his eyes. "There is hay _everywhere_. There are plenty of places for you to sleep."

I hopped down from Moo's perch. Finding a large bundle of hay, I settled into the prickly nest and put my head on my paws. _Moonstar's going to be so mad._ Night had fallen by the time I fell asleep. I had a strange dream. Cats were racing down dark tunnels. Yowling echoed off the rock walls. I recognized Moonstar, Blossomfur, and Eagleclaw, but every other cat's faces were too blurry. All of a sudden, they broke into a larger cave. Cats screeched and fur flew. I woke up. My Clan's in trouble! I sprang up, and dashed out the opening into the cow infested field.

I crashed into MoonClan territory. Brambles whipped at my fur. Camp is just a few more fox lengths away. I tumbled into the camp entrance, startling Angelheart. I jumped onto high ledge and crashed into Moonstar's den. He awoke instantly, fur bristling. When he saw me, he sat down. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "I was out for a walk," I lied. "I fell asleep and had a dream of battle in CaveClan territory." He narrowed his eyes. "There was a battle, yes," he said, flicking his folded-over ear.

I looked at him in confusion. "The battle already happened?" I asked. Moonstar's pupils were tiny slits. His eyes glittered in suspicion. "If you had been here, you would know," he hissed. I looked down at my paws. _Even if it means breaking the warrior code?_ Moo's words echoed in my ears. "I'm sorry Moonstar," I mewed. "I should have stayed here." _Even if it means breaking the warrior code?_ Moonstar's eyes softened. "Be more aware in the future," he mewed and laid down.

I backed out of his den, guilt clawing at my heart. I had lied to a Clan leader! Shame burned my pelt. Tomorrow, I'll tell Moo that I need to go to the cow-farm less. But I can't totally abandon them. That would be wrong.

I padded softly into the warrior's den. I settled into my nest at the back of the den. I will need to be more careful, now that Moonstar's suspicious about me. I'll slip away as soon as the sun turns the sky blue. I'll catch enough prey to last them at least three sunrises. Then I'll go back, and catch more.

I closed my eyes, and sleep caught me immediately.


	10. Warrior's ceremony

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I might do some more Darkfang chapters. In fact, writing warriors in first person is a lot of fun, so I'm going to do it forever.** **If you want to have other chapters with other clans or characters, please tell me in the reviews!**

I looked at my Clan, gathered among the High Ledge, and felt a rush of pride that Bramblestar had chosen me to lead them. Fireclaw hissed. "What did you gather us for, Moonstar?" he asked. I shook myself and sat down.

"Today we are gathered to anoint two apprentices the rank of warrior," I announced. "Redpaw, Cometpaw, and Midnightpaw." The three apprentices gasped.

"I, Moonstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three apprentices said simultaneously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Redpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Redfoot. StarClan honors your cleverness and enthusiasm. Cometpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Cometheart. StarClan honors your strength and skill in battle. Midnightpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Midnightfur. StarClan honors your patience and thoughtfulness. We welcome you all as a full warrior of MoonClan."

The Clan started chanting. "Redfoot! Cometheart! Midnightfur!" I flicked my tail, signaling the gathering to end. The three new warriors hurried to the camp entrance, where their vigil would start. The sun had already settled below the horizon. Everyone made their way to their dens.

I watched the new warriors for a few moments before returning to my den, settling into my nest, and closing my eyes.

New warriors will show any traitors and other Clans that MoonClan is strong, and ready for anything they throw at us. Darkfang had shown up just before the ceremony had begun. If I'm right about him, he'll think twice before trying anything.


	11. Darkfang's Shock

**Hey everyone! Here's another inside scoop of what Darkfang was doing! It's a bit sad...**

I trotted up to the barn. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. No one would be awake yet. To my surprise, Hoof was waiting at the barn door, head bowed.

"Darkfang," she mewed sadly when I had reached her. "There's terrible news."

I looked at her in confusion. She motioned with her tail for me to follow. She led me into the hole where her nest was.

"Moo is dead," she mewed. I gasped. "He was trampled to death by cows. He was taking his afternoon stroll, when the dogs came out and chased him, which spooked the cows, and..." She stopped, voice cracking. I wrapped my tail around her and drew her closer. She buried her head into my chest fur.

"I'm sure he's in a safe place where he'll be happy," I murmured. He believed in the warrior code. Maybe he'll be in StarClan.

"Me and my kits can't stay here," she mewed suddenly. "This place has death lurking in every corner." She looked at me. "Could we join your Clan?" I jumped, startled. If I brought her to camp, it would mean I would have to confess feeding them, and face exile! "Clan life is dangerous," I mewed. "Possibly even more dangerous than this barn. We have each other, yes, but sickness and battle haunt every corner of the territory. Prey gets scarce in leaf-bare, and greencough plagues us all." I tried to make it sound scarier than it really was. Hoof shook her head at every word I said.

"You have medicine cats, and after what all I heard, you're the biggest Clan in all the territory. I can't stay here, and I can't go into the Outlands. My kits will be safe with MoonClan." I hesitated.

"If Moonstar found out I've been helping you, he won't be happy," I murmured. Hoof's gaze softened. "He'll understand. Besides what's the worst that could happen?" I didn't answer. "I'll bring you there tomorrow," I meowed. I glanced at the sun, which was now clearly visible over the treetops. There's going to be a warrior ceremony, and I intend to go to it. Hoof nodded. "Tomorrow, then." I stood and trotted to the door. "Tomorrow."


	12. The New Arrival

I groomed myself in the coolness of the shade under High Ledge. It had been a quiet day. The sun was at the topmost part of the sky. Snow was melting fast. Newleaf was here.

I heard a yowl from the camp entrance. Foxhook was racing towards me. "Intruder!" he hollered. "Intruder in the camp!" Everyone burst out of their dens, fur bristling. Darkfang came out of the camp tunnel. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Then, a brown and white she-cat stepped out from behind him, kits huddling close to her. Fur bristled again.

Darkfang sulked into camp, head low. "Moonstar," he meowed. I glared at him. "What have you brought us, Darkfang?" His tail cowered between his hind legs. "Moonstar," he repeated. "This is Hoof, Fuzzy, Flick, and Grass. They lived in the Outlands, and they want to join us." Hoof's kits were looking around at the bigger stronger cats and cowered underneath their mother, shivering. I flicked my tail. "We'll discuss this in my den. Stormberry!" The gray and ginger she cat sprang up. "Get these kits into the nursery." She nodded.

I stalked into my den, Hoof and Darkfang following. I sat in my nest. "Start from the beginning," I meowed. Darkfang thought for a moment. Then he started to explain that he had been catching prey for these cats. He told me how Moo died, how Hoof and her kits had wanted to join our Clan. I raised my tail to stop him from going any further, but he was already done. He looked at me anxiously. I closed my eyes and thought. I sat there for a long time, so long I could hear Darkfang's heart hammering in his chest.

"Hoof," I said finally, opening my eyes. "If you join MoonClan, your kits' safety is not always guaranteed. Leaf-bare is a tough time for all kits. Especially ones as small as yours. Tell me, why do you wish to join?" The farm cat glanced at Darkfang, who was looking at me, eyes pleading.

"I understand that Clan life is difficult," she began. "But I can't stay at the barn. Moo was my father, and I don't want to live in the place where he died. My kits might die the same way Moo did. I don't want that for them. I want them to live happy lives with a mate, with kits of their own. I want them to grow old and have them meet me in StarClan. They can't have that at the cow-farm. I will train to learn your ways, and I will have them train too. I will fight beside you, and when they are old enough, they will fight too. I want to join MoonClan because I want what's best for my kits." She finished, out of breath. Darkfang looked at her proudly. I looked between her and Darkfang. "You have a good point," I meowed to Hoof. "And I can tell you want what's best for your kits. I will give you a place in MoonClan. Willowtail is waiting outside my den. She'll show you around. I must talk with Darkfang." Hoof nodded and stepped out of the den.

Darkfang's ears were flat on his head and he was looking down at his paws in shame. "Where did you find these cats?" I mewed. He looked up uncomfortably. "I... found them in the Outlands," he answered. I force my fur not to bristle. "And what were you doing in the Outlands?" I asked. He ducked his head. "I was feeding them," he whispered. My fur fluffed up. "You _what?_ "

"I've been feeding them, Moonstar, because they were unable to feed themselves." I hissed at him. "This will not go unpunished; you know that right?" He ducked his head. "Will you banish be?" he asked in horror. I snorted. "No, but I have every right to. I am very disappointed in you, Darkfang. You'll search the elders for ticks every sunhigh for two moons, and you will not go to any of the gatherings until your punishment has ended. Don't tell anyone of what you did. Trust is the strongest thing in any Clan, and if trust is broken, everything falls apart." I thought about the prophecy. My suspicions about him had been incorrect, but I was right to be suspicious.

I flicked my tail to signal him to leave. He leaped up and bounded out through the lichen coverings. That leaves me back to stage one. Who is the traitor? I had no time to ponder, because Spiritclaw burst in, looking furious.

"How could you allow a loner to stay in the Clan?" she hissed. I began to wash myself. "Says the loner who was very intent on joining us," I retorted. She bristled, but said no more, and stormed out. I followed her, sat down on High Ledge, and looked down at my Clan, in small groups, whispering among one another. I let out a yowl, and everyone was at the base of the Ledge in less than a heartbeat. "As you all have heard, we have a new Clan member," I began. Shouts of indignation echoed throughout the camp. I waited for it to get quiet. "I want you all to treat her with respect, and as one of our Clanmates," I continued. "After all, you were all loners and rogues, once upon a time. Her kits will be made apprentices when they are ready, and Hoof will be made a warrior afterwards. If you have a problem with any of this, I suggest you speak to me in my den." I flicked my tail, signaling the meeting to an end.

The Clan bunched back into their groups, some throwing hostile glances at me. I sighed. Darkfang better be right about this cat.


	13. The Traitor

I watched as cats piled into the dark clearing, there starry pelts glinting in the moonlight. I grinned. "Welcome back to the real world, Tigerstar. Did you have fun in the unknown sky?" The dark tabby scowled. "Better watch your mouth, or I'll claw your pelt off."

"Are you going to stand around and gossip like elders, or can we get this thing started?" said a shadowy figure. I smirked. "Greeting Hawkfrost. Glad you could make it." The buff cat stepped out of the shadows, a sneer on his lips.

A ginger and white tortoiseshell snorted. "Come along _kits_ , or we'll miss the gathering," she mocked. Tigerstar snarled. "If this one right here," he growled, gesturing towards me. "Was just a little more responsible, than we would be there already."

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "He was here first, Tigerstar. Don't complain about my apprentice, unless _he's_ doing something wrong." Tigerstar flicked his ear in annoyance and stalked off to sit by Thistleclaw.

A yowl from a tall rock made every cat look towards it. Darkstripe stood on the rock, looking down upon the gathered cats with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Cats of the Dark Forest, we have come back to the real world!" Murmurs of excitement rippled throughout the cats. Darkstripe continued talking. "But, it seems there are more Clans. This brings us good news and bad news. The good news is we can train even more cats in the Dark Forest. The bad news is there are more cats to fight."

Tigerstar stood up, fur bristling slightly. "Hold on now, Darkstripe. Are you suggesting that we should try for another Great Battle? Do you remember how that went last time?"

The black tabby grinned evilly down at him. "I do, Tigerstar. Didn't we succeed in killing your enemy? Not only did Firestar die, but countless other ThunderClan cats?"

Tigerstar scowled, sitting back down. Mapleshade stood up. "If we are to launch another attack on the Clans, it should be one at a time, quickly and quietly. We have tortured ThunderClan enough. I here MoonClan has a prophecy going on. We can use that to our advantage. Moonstar certainly won't back down from a battle, especially since he's such a young leader. But, MoonClan is the biggest Clan of all of them. We'll have to be careful." Darkstripe nodded and gestured to a dark cat in the croud.

"Brokenstar, would you like to announce something?" The scarred tom nodded and leaped onto the Tall Rock. He looked down at the cats with pure hatred. "As you all know, we failed to destroy the Clans forever last time we had a battle. Which means we will train harder, every night, with any cat in any Clan. But first, we have to train all you imbeciles. All of us will train. Even you, Tigerstar," he said, watching the smirk from the dark tabby's face disappear.

Brokenstar looked at me. "I think you should leave now. Wouldn't want Moonstar to worry about you oversleeping."

I nodded and stalked out of the boggy clearing. Leaves rustled from behind me and I turned to see Mapleshade prancing towards me. "I think we should hold back your training for now, just until everyone has caught up to you." I bristled. "It's not my fault all these cats are too weak to defend themselves! Why should I suffer just because all these cats don't have sharp enough claws?" Mapleshade looked at me calmly. "It's good to see your persistent with keeping up with your training. We will continue training, and hopefully you'll get an apprentice of your own soon."

I snorted. "I heard Moonstar is going to give me his son to train. Maybe he can join us?" Mapleshade thought for a moment. "Perhaps. It depends on how good _you_ train him. Maybe Tigerstar will teach him a few moves. But for now, you should get going. And don't come here tomorrow. Moonstar will get suspicious." I closed my eyes and willed myself out of the Dark Forest.

I woke up as the sun was starting to peek into the den. I put my head on my paws. Tigerstar would begin recruiting Clan cats next Newleaf. That gives the Clans four seasons to find out what's happening in the Place With No Stars. Four seasons, and then we'll finally begin the _real_ training.

 **Can you guess what cat was in the Dark Forest? I'm setting up a poll for it!**


	14. Echomist's Panic

I sighed. Horsetail was running extremely low and I told Redpaw she could have the day off. Swanfeather was off hunting, and I have to arrange all these herbs. I sneezed at the musty odors.

MoonClan was known for its wide varieties of herbs, some of which the other Clans have never even heard of, such as fire tongue, pine sticks, and blossom fuzz. We are currently low on all of those.

"Echomist!" I heard a voice cry. I looked up from sorting herbs when Daredevil staggered in. "I've got a thorn stuck in my pad!" he wailed, sticking out his paw. I grabbed the thorn with my teeth and pulled it out. Daredevil's paw oozed blood. "Wash it," I commanded. He began licking his paw vigorously. I grabbed the last few leaves of marigold and chewed it into a pulp, then began putting it on his pad.

"Thanks, Echomist! It feels a lot better!" I nodded. He looked around the baron den. "Do you need help with things? I'm free this afternoon." I smiled at him. "That would be lovely, Daredevil. Thank you." He bounced out the den. I continued to sort herbs.

My mind wandered to the prophecy. Moonstar seemed like he was taking it more seriously. But, after Hoof was brought into camp by Darkfang, he seemed to deflate. Did he have suspicions about Darkfang? If so, he was certainly proven wrong. Bindweed was rotten. What other suspicions did Moonstar have? Dried oak leaves were crumbled. Wintergreen was out completely. Lamb's ear was spoiled. All the tansy had mysteriously disappeared.

I stood up and raced outside, desperate to escape the suffocating walls of the den. I scrambled through the tunnel, and into the damp forest. I ran past the Stump, past the CaveClan tunnel, past Snake Trail, across the old, abandoned Thunderpath, to the border of the Outlands. I collapsed on the ground in a panting heap.

It was all too much. I never expected all this when I became medicine cat. I thought it would be fun, but it's just a burden. _But, would you rather be fighting other cats and killing helpless animals?_ My pounding heart started to slow down. Of course not. I'd rather be helping cats in need and training future medicine cats. _Then don't complain._ I sat up and looked around. A countless amount of herbs littered the ground. I started picking them.

By the time I was done, it was past sunhigh and my jaws were gaping open and full of herbs. I even had some wrapped in my tail, and balancing on my back. I carefully walked back to camp. The sound a twig snapping made me jump, causing herbs to spill off my back. "Hi, Echomist!" Daredevil said happily. "You've got a lot of herbs there! Let me carry some!" The herbs in my mouth prevented me from saying anything, so I nodded. He picked up the herbs that fell on the ground and took the rest off my back. He also picked up some twigs and held them with his tail. We set off towards camp.

When we arrived, Redpaw was pacing outside the den. "Echomist! You shouldn't have sent me off! There was too much to do! You look like you're going to suffocate with all those herbs!" I dropped the herbs. "Calm down Redpaw, it's fine. Daredevil helped. Although, there are quite a lot of herbs that need to be restocked, so if you want to help that's fine." She nodded vigorously. "What herbs are left?" she asked. I brought the herbs inside, with Daredevil following. He dropped them onto the sandy ground. I began organizing the. "Hmm... looks like we still need a lot of things..." Redpaw bounced impatiently. "Redpaw, you go look for some dock, chickweed, sweet sedge, willow leaves, and blackberry leaves. Find another apprentice to help you." She nodded and shot out of the den. "What about me, Echomist?" Daredevil mewed. I looked at the pile of herbs. "You and me will look for some more herbs. Be prepared for a mouth full."

When we were finished, it was sunset and the herb store was completely stocked. Daredevil had sulked back to his den, tired from all the work, and sneezing from the herb dust. Redpaw, however, was still bubbling with energy. "I'm bored, Echomist. Teach me some new things about herbs! Let's go collect some more!" I collapsed onto my nest, exhausted. "It's late, Redpaw. And we've been collecting all day! Go hunt a little to get your energy out." She nodded and shot out the den. I rested my head on my paws, relieved. Now that we were well stalked on herbs, Redpaw was hunting, no one was hurt, Swanfeather was asleep, I could finally get some quiet. I stared at the stars that were starting to appear in the sky. The sun had sunken completely below the horizon, leaving only the darkness of the night sky. Sleep eventually took me, and I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

 **I hope you've enjoyed this little inside look at Echomist's life, and don't forget to vote in that poll on my profile page! May StarClan light your path!**


	15. A note from me (please read)

**Hey guys. First off, I'm glad you are enjoying Moonstar's Prophecy. I know I haven't been very specific about other characters, or where the heck all these other Clans came from. I've started to write a fanfic called Moonstar's Journey, which is about the four Clans moving and meeting a whole bunch of other Clans. Make sure you check that out! Also, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who read my fanfics, it really means a lot to me. I remember freaking out on my first day of posting, because it had over 50 views! That may not seem like a lot to all you, but it got me excited. Second off, I might not be posting chapters very often, but I am working on the fanfic. With a Clan as big as MoonClan, and 15 other Clans, names and mates can get pretty complicated! I also have to go to summer school, so I don't get a lot of time to work. We've also been redoing our house, and just finished up with my room, so I haven't been posting very often, but with my new desk, I hope to change that. Remember to leave a review. That's how I know you all care. And also, I have put up a poll on my profile page. It would mean a lot to me for you to vote in that. One again, thank you so much for reading my fanfics, and I will try to post chapters weekly!**


	16. Kits, Kits, KITS

"Erm, Moonstar?" I looked up. "Come in," I mewed. Silverleaf walked in, looking anxious. "I'm expecting kits." I blinked, then bowed my head. "Congratulations. Who's the father?" Her tail twitched. "The father doesn't want to be named." I nodded. "Very well." I rested my head on my paws again. She didn't leave. "Gingersplash is having kits, too," She meowed. "The father of her kits is Moonheart." Ah, yes. Those two did hang out a lot. Moonheart was one of my former apprentices. He was only made a warrior for, hmm, about fourteen moons. Compared to the senior warriors, that's not much. "Tell her I said congrats." She nodded and stepped out. Two warriors will be moving to the nursery. I hope all the kits live. A shriek split the air. "Dear StarClan, is Blackfur having her kits?" I whispered to myself. I picked myself up and glided outside. Sure enough, Blackfur was sprawled out in the middle of camp, a mouse a tail length away. Echomist raced out of her den, a stick and a small bundle of herbs in her jaws. Snowkit peeked his head outside. "What's going on?" he squeaked. Icefoot nudged him back in. Blackwolf, Arcticrain, Fox, and Foxhook walked into camp, prey in their jaws. Blackwolf dropped his prey. "She's kitting!" he shrieked. He raced to her side. Echomist pushed him back. I watched on High Ledge. When it was done, the sun was sinking, and Blackfur had three healthy kits, all of them black. They were moved into the nursery. A yowled for a Clan meeting. "As you all know, the nursery is getting quite crowded," I began. "We will have to start extending it. Eagleclaw, Fireclaw, and Tigerflame, you can begin working on that at dawn." All three toms nodded. I flicked my tail and the cats dispersed. I headed back to my den. With all these kits, MoonClan will appear strong. The next Gathering is in three sunrises. MistClan won't dare make a move.


	17. I wanted this chapter to be calm

I sat in my den, curled up in a ball and trying to catch some sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut but sleep never came. I eventually gave up stretched out. I lumbered outside. The lean shape of Fox sat next to the camp entrance. I sat on High Ledge and gazed at Silverpelt. The stars glittered. I embraced the coldness of the night. It reminded me of all those nights alone, before I met the Clans. ***Cough* read Moonstar's Journey *cough*.** Icefoot padded out of the nursery and leaped onto High Ledge. "Something has been bothering you recently," she mewed, stretching out next to me. "I can tell. You seem distant and you haven't been visiting the nursery very often. Tell me, what's wrong?" I hesitated. Was it really so obvious? "I don't know if I should tell you," I meowed. She paused. "Is there a prophecy?" she whispered. I looked away. "Yes," I mewed. "And for your own safety, I can't tell you." She licked my folded ear. "I know. But, I think something else is bothering you." I sighed and looked up at the moon. "Do you think I'm the right cat to lead MoonClan?" I asked. Icefoot wrapped her tail around my shoulders. "I don't think any cat can lead MoonClan better than you. Moonstar, this Clan was named after you." She licked my cheek. "Be proud that you have so many brave and loyal cats, that'll follow you anywhere." _Except the traitors from the prophecy..._ I thought bitterly. Icefoot stood up and arched her back in a stretch. "You should get some sleep. We can't have our Clan leader moaning all day. Not that you don't moan anyway," she teased. I flicked my tail across her ear playfully. She purred and jumped down and trotted into the nursery. I curled up on High Ledge. Staring at Silverpelt, I drifted into a light sleep.

 **I know this chapter was shorter than usual. I have tons of ideas for future chapters full of dramatic things and... death, I wanted this chapter to be short and calm. And uh, remind you guys that Moonstar actually has a mate and kits... But anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, leave a review so I feel better about myself, and I know you guys want me to make more chapters. Tell me who you want me to base the next chapter on, and remember to vote who you think the traitor from the Dark Forest is on the poll on my profile page, tell your friends about me, tell them how awesome I am (not) and continue to be happy! Later!**


	18. The Fall

**Since none of you care about my story, and none of you post any reviews or anything, I've become reluctant to post more chapters. If you like my story, tell me, so I know you want me to post more. So, I've chosen a cat to host this chapter myself. Hope you enjoy. *cries in a corner*.**

"Bluelightning, take Daredevil out for hunting," Moonstar shouted across camp. He was sitting next to Duskpelt, Daredevil's mentor. I nodded, quickly finished my mouse, and stalked towards the apprentice's den.

Poking my head in the den, I saw only three apprentices. Daredevil, snoozing in the corner, and Whisperpaw and Crystalpaw sharing tongues. They looked up from their grooming.

"Hello Bluelightning," Crystalpaw mewed quietly, careful not to wake Daredevil. "Do you need one of us?"

"Yes, can you wake Daredevil?" I answered. "We're going hunting." Crystalpaw nodded. I stepped back, and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight.

A few moments later Daredevil stumbled out of the den, eyes droopy with sleep. His fur was ruffled and moss stuck to his pelt.

"What do ye want?" he asked, his voice slurred. **(btw he's Irish, so it's hard to understand him sometimes. Not all the cats are American. I'll tell you when one speaks with an accent so you can imagine the voice)** His deep voice and strange accent made it hard to understand him. For a cat who's only twelve moons old, he sure sounds like an elder sometimes.

"We're going hunting."

He groaned. "I already went on border patrol today though," he complained. I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you want to be a warrior, you'll have to learn how to not waste all your energy in a single patrol."

He grumbled something I couldn't understand, then shrugged and started walking towards the exit. I followed him.

The day was hot, but the trees and undergrowth provided great shade, so it wasn't as bad as the training hollow, which had no shade, and was currently restricted, because Flowerpaw got heatstroke.

I sent Daredevil to go looking for squirrels and birds in the trees. A finch drops down in front of my feet, startling me. I look up. Daredevil is looking down at me with a pleased expression. I nod in acknowledgment. His ears prick and he vanishes into the leaves.

I shake the dust off the finch and set it carefully next to the tree root. A few moments later a squirrel drops down onto my head, causing me to jump several tail lengths into the air. _Why am I so jumpy today?_ I scorn myself. Daredevil snickers above me. "Why so edgy today, Bluelightning?" he teased. "Ye afraid of a couple squirrels falling on yer head?" I growled playfully. "Oh, your gonna regret that!" I start climbing up the tree. He squeals and runs off, leaves rustling as he speeds away.

I am on the branch he was on in a matter of seconds, and quickly start tree-hopping to catch up to him. Gaining speed with every stride, I quickly catch up to him. "Come on, are you a snail?" I tease. He growls and starts leaping from branch to branch.

His feet slip on a thin branch. I skid to a stop and turn around to help. The branch sways under his weigh. Holding on with his forelegs, he tries to scramble back onto the branch, but he slips again. His hind legs dangle in the air. I'm on the branch closest to him, trying to grab hold of his scruff. His eyes are wide in terror.

"Help!" he yelps. I grab ahold of his scruff, and start pulling him onto the branch.

 _Crash!_

Thunder suddenly sounds and it starts raining heavily. The warmth of the rain feels uncomfortable, like blood pouring down my pelt. The branch becomes very slippery.

It happened before I could even process what was happening around me. It all kinda happened in slow motion. My paws slipped, and me and Daredevil came crashing to the ground. He yowls in terror as we descend. I wrap my body around him, hopefully protecting him from the fall. The worst part was waiting for the ground to hit us. To hit me. And waiting for death to finally come. As soon as we're a tail length to the ground, time speeds up again, and we land, with a sickening...

 _Thump._

 **... So... yeah. That happened. Cliff hanger... I guess. Uh, remember to leave a review or whatever. And also, favorite and follow me. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 16

Daredevil's POV

 _Thump._

A blinding white light overtook me. Every part of me was in pain. We had fallen several fox lengths from the tree.

 _Am I dead?_

Suddenly the pain disappeared, and a forest surrounded me. I looked up. Stars twinkled in the night sky. I stood up and shook the dust off my pelt. I noticed a milky white cat standing in the shadows. It blinked at me. "Hello?" I called. It blinked again, then stepped into the light of the clearing.

The cat wasn't white at all, instead it was a huge golden tabby with thick fur. I goggled at his bulkiness and swift movements.

"Greetings," the golden cat meowed. His voice was deep and pleasant. "I am Lionheart. Welcome to StarClan."

I immediately bristled. "So I am dead?" I squeaked. Lionheart sat down. "Maybe. It depends on if you want to be here."

I glared at him. "O'course I don't want'a be here! I want'a be a warrior, and serve my Clan."

He looked at me for a moment, then turned and started padding away.

"Where are ye going?" I shouted. He didn't respond, just kept walking silently. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he turned his head and meowed, "Very well." And disappeared into the undergrowth. I stared at the rustling leaves in confusion.

And then the pain came back.

Something cold and wet was surrounding me. I looked up. Bluelightning was laying on the ground, his body wrapped tightly around mine, with blood trickling out is mouth. I screeched in shock.

Leafpelt and Solarclaw burst from the ferns. "Daredevil, we were looking for you!" Leafpelt mewed, exasperated. Then she noticed Bluelightning. She gasped. "What happened?" Solarclaw screeched.

"We fell from the tree! He wrapped his body around me t' protect me, I couldn't do anything!" I blurted.

Solarclaw pressed his ear to Bluelightning's chest, then straightened immediately. "He's still alive," he meowed. "Leafpelt, go get Echomist, fast!" Leafpelt nodded and bolted off.

Solarclaw brushed his tail over Bluelightning's flank, his eyes narrow in concentration. "He's broken some ribs, his tail's been dislocated and his foreleg has been completely snapped in two. He might also have cracked open his skull."

I gasped. Would he be able to recover? Echomist bursts through the ferns, tons of herbs in her jaws. She pushed me out of the way with her tail and started working on Bluelightning. My head throbbed and my hind leg was gushing blood. Solarclaw helped with me. I looked at him curiously. "I didn't know ye knew about herbs," I mewed. He shrugged. "I had a life before the Clan, you know." That's right! Solarclaw was one of the senior warriors. He looked so young, but now that I look closely, I can see the grey hairs on his muzzle.

When Solarclaw was done with me, Echomist was still hard at work with Bluelightning. Redpaw sped into the clearing, startling me. She dropped more herbs at Echomist's side, then sped off again. It had stopped raining and the sun had started to set when she finally looked up. Redpaw had come and go five times.

"We need to get him to the medicine cat den," she mewed urgently. "But moving him might make it worse."

"We could build a den around him so he doesn't have to move," Solarclaw suggested. Echomist thought for a moment, then nodded.

The building of the den took till midnight, and several patrols had visited and check up on us.

Echomist started looking me over. Solarclaw had done a pretty good job at patching up my leg, but other places still hurt.

Turns out I had broken a rib, and lost several claws. I hadn't even noticed the blood coming from my paws. Bluelightning suffered the most from the fall. And it was all my fault. I shouldn't have teased him, and he would never have come up into the tree.

"We should head back to camp," Solarclaw meowed. I shook my head. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm staying with Bluelightning."

Solarclaw turned and went back to camp. I curled up next to Bluelightning. His breathing was slow. His ear had been cut in half by a twig on the way down. Guilt clawed at my belly. I thanked StarClan for allowing him to live. Echomist was gathering more moss for my nest. She came back with a big bundle. I only took a little bit of it and gave the rest to Bluelightning. He needs to be as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 **Well alrighty then! The last chapter I wrote got me so pumped up for a new chapter, I had to write it immediately. I'm glad I decided to keep Bluelightning alive, because I don't think the fanfic is ready for a written death yet. Maybe in two or three chapters. Anyway, hope you all are doing good, and I'll see you in the next chapter. :D**


	20. The Rogue

Daredevil's POV

I woke up feeling extremely sore, and I could barely lift my head. Bluelightning's breath was still shallow. I heard a twig snap. Moonstar had come through the ferns.

"Hello Moonstar," I mewed. "Are ye here to check on Bluelightning?" He nodded. His eyes were wild in anxiety and his fur was ruffled.

I stood and shook the moss out of my fur, then put my nest into Bluelightning's. "You don't have to give your nest to him," Moonstar meowed. "You need to be comfortable, too."

I looked at the ungroomed, mangled body lying on the ground, and shook my head. "He saved my life," I murmured. "I owe him everything." Moonstar rested his tail on my shoulder, then sat next to his brother.

I limped into the ferns, my heart set on catching something.

A mouse scampered in front of me. I quickly flashed out a paw and stepped on its tail. It squealed and I ended its life with a bite to the neck. I picked it up and brought it back to the makeshift den.

Whitespot had come and was sitting next to Moonstar, their heads close together in deep conversation. They sat up when I came through the ferns.

"Hello Daredevil," Whitespot mewed briskly. "I see you're healing well." I nodded and set the mouse down.

It happened all so suddenly. A flash of gray, then my mouse was gone. I looked around wildly. Moonstar sprinted the direction the rogue ran, Whitespot chasing after him. I looked at Bluelightning, wondering if I should leave him alone, but my curiosity got the better of me. I ran after them.

Crashing through the forest, I tried desperately to catch up, but my leg slowed me down. I gave up and slowly trotted through the undergrowth, following their already fading scent. It continued over the border of the Outlands. I nervously limped across, glancing behind my back every so often. The scent trail led me to a small clearing where Moonstar and Whitespot were holding down the rogue.

The gray she-cat was squirming viciously, but Moonstar refused to let go. He had one paw pressed firmly against her cheek, digging her head slightly into the dirt, and the other in between her shoulders, which made her go into an awkward position. Whitespot was holding down her haunches and back legs.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

Moonstar bared his teeth. He looked frightening, with his scar in one ear, his other ear permanently folded back, and all the scars along his flank and below his blue eye gave him a sinister appearance.

"Let go, you filthy rogue!" The she-cat snarled.

Moonstar purred maliciously. "I could say the same thing to you." The rogue glared at him, then reluctantly let go of the mouse she had been holding down with her foreleg. I snatched it away from her, letting the tail touch her nose lightly. She growled.

Moonstar lightened the pressure on her head a little. "Now tell me, what are you doing in our territory?"

"I don't need to justify myself to a couple rogues. I can go where I want. And what are you talking about, 'territory'?"

Moonstar bent down close to her ear, and snapped his teeth. She flinched. "Where did you come from?" Moonstar growled.

The rogue hesitated, then answered reluctantly, "I'm from just beyond the Black Path, if you follow the river for a couple hundred fox lengths, my den is just beyond the ridge."

I glanced quizzically at Whitespot. The Black Path? Did she mean the Thunderpath?

Moonstar loosened his grip on her. "You can let me go now," she growled. "I've told you everything you wanted me to."

Moonstar let go of her, and she stood up and shook the dirt out of her fur. But she didn't leave.

"Where are you from?" she asked. Moonstar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"We're from MoonClan," I say before Moonstar has a chance to speak. I immediately regret it. Whitespot shoots me a glare.

The rogue looks confused. "What's that?"

Moonstar sighs and flicks his tail, signaling for me to continue.

I do my best to explain what a Clan was, and she just looks at me with a look of great wonder.

"So there are more of you?" she says. I nod. "Lots more. MoonClan lives on the outer row of Clans, along with lots others. Only four Clans are in the inner part, and in the middle of it his Hill Point, which is a rocky hill with jagged ledges and a spiked peak, and that's where we all go t' gather every full moon."

"There are more Clans?"

"Yes, fifteen more t' be exact."

Her eyes widen. "Your life sounds so much more fun than mine. All I do is hunt and sleep and stay alive, with an occasional fight with a rogue here and there."

I suddenly realize something. "Hey, what's yer name?"

"Rose."

"My name is Daredevil."

She looks around suddenly. "Where did those other two go?"

"I saw them run int' the bushes earlier, I bet they were heading back t' MoonClan territory."

"And who are they?"

"Well, the black and white and gray tom is Moonstar, my leader, and the gray she-cat is Whitespot, his sister."

"And who was that injured cat?"

"That's Bluelightning, their brother."

"Moonstar looks a lot older than them."

"Only by a birthing period. Moonstar is from a different litter, but his brother, Fuzzy, was stillborn, and his sister Wolf was killed by an invasion from a Clan."


End file.
